


Lust

by Marishna



Series: 7 Deadly Sins [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barely Legal, Drabble, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither Stiles or Derek can resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lust

"Derek," Stiles moaned.

He was head down, ass up on Derek's bed, writhing against Derek's once neatly-made bed. Derek had entered the loft on guard, knowing someone was in his space, but not in a million years expecting the sight that greeted him. 

"Fuck me," Stiles groaned out. He lifted his head and looked over his shoulder at Derek, bottom lip caught between his teeth. Derek was rooted to the floor, though, warring with himself over whether to bark out an order for Stiles to get dressed and the hell out while he waited somewhere that _wasn't here_ or to strip every piece of his own clothing by the time he crossed the floor in about four strides.

"Please," Stiles continued. He wiggled his ass and the light from the bedside lamp hit his body just right so Derek could see the lube Stiles already generously used to prepare himself. 

"I'm eighteen as of thirty-four minutes ago."

When the slightly edited version of the story about their first time made the rounds Derek insisted his breaking point was the, "please".

Stiles knew differently.


End file.
